Reunion
by Beertree
Summary: A series of stories written as gift fics for Tirya and Purajo. They contain OCs and some Human!Transformers. They are very fluffy and aren't meant to be taken seriously. First off: Reunion. They haven't seen each other in years and this reunion doesn't go as expected.
1. Reunion

I believe this one is first chronologically. Written for Purajo's birthday it features her three characters, Ari, Aki and Adi who are triplet cheetah tranforms. Nocturne and Trace are mine. Trace is a Snow Leopard transform. Nocturne is a ground pounding light duty vehicle. The Black Ops were created by Tirya and Shades.

Reunion

It was a training mission between the various Black Ops teams the Autobots sponsored. The teams seldom met since secrecy was a top priority but about once a vorn the teams would come together to train, drink, share stories, critical information one or more teams might've dug up, supplies and new techniques developed to fight the Cons. This particular session involved several young trackers and warriors honing their skills in a relatively safe environment.

Nobody knew who was involved and few knew each other personally.

Nocturne, on her first training mission, and her uncle, Trace, an older, more experienced tracker, followed the trail laid down by the trainers. It wasn't a hard trail, in fact it was rather easy but Trace knew the consequences of over confidence and stuck to protocol, leading his young niece through the maze carefully.

"Don't let your guard down, Noc.* Trace's whisper could barely be heard over the sounds of the wind in the trees and the rushing river nearby.

Nocturne nodded and kept her optics moving. She wasn't as comfortable in this environment as her cat like uncle who could move through the woods like a ghost.

Trace crept forward, hunkered down to keep a low profile, his skin color shifting and blending into his surroundings until he had nearly vanished. Use to this strange affect she kept close so she wouldn't lose track of him

and nervously shifted her blaster from one arm to the other trying to keep alert.

The cat tracker suddenly froze, nose twitching. "Keep down," he whispered and batted at her with his tail. She ducked down instantly, listening intently.

Lifting his head, Trace sniffed the air. "We're definitely not alone… but I can't pinpoint his location." He glanced around, blue optics narrowed, listening and sniffing.

The young femme, trying to stay calm and focussed, crouched down beside him and stroked his back. "Maybe he's moving around really fast. I can't hear a thing except the wind.*

"Could be…" Trace slunk forward, his paws making no sound at all on the leafy ground. "Or… more than one." They both glanced back but only saw trees and bushes. They looked at each other and grinned. "Well, no going back anyway, forward, always forward on these tests."

"Right… forward… " Nocturne got to her feet and started walking again, moving ahead of Trace, placing each foot carefully on the ground, and trying to be quiet like both her uncles had taught her. She shivered suddenly, the feeling of optics on her very strong. Glancing back at Trace, she blinked. He'd disappeared.

"Trace?" Her whisper sounded loud in her audio sensors. No answer. He was gone and she hadn't heard a thing. "slag…"

A rustle to her left froze her in place. She lifted her blaster and pointed it at the sound. It could be Trace so she lowered it but brought it up again when a rustle to her right startled her. She crouched down wishing at that moment that she could fade out like Trace but she was stuck with her night black armor that never changed color. When no more sounds reached her audios, she stood and started forward again, keeping an optic out for Trace and another optic on the trail.

She went on for several minutes trying to take over Trace's job and do hers as well but she was not tracker and soon gave up worrying about who was following her even though she was very sure she wasn't alone. All she had to do was get to the end of the course in one piece and if she could stay out of trouble long enough she would make it. She picked up her pace, trotting along heedless of what was around her.

Her focus gone she let her blaster droop and before she could bring it back up, there was a sudden flurry of motion and something hit her from behind, knocking her face first into the ground. She lay there stunned, unable to dislodge the weight on her back.

A male voice chuckled in her audio and her head was pressed into the ground by a pawlike hand. "Hey, come look what I caught," shouted the mech in the the light tenor of youth.

She heard more rustling and the soft padding of more pawlike feet but couldn't move her head to see. "Mmmmph," she managed to get out.

More laughter and two more voices joined her captor. "Looks like you caught yourself a little mouse." The second voice sounded a lot like the first but a bit gentler.

"No, no, brother, not a mouse, a fine little femme. And I do believe I know her.* A third voice answered from her left, this one cheerful.

Nocturne struggled to knock the mech off her back but he merely chuckled and patted her helm condescendingly. "Arrgh!" she growled and tried to hit him but could only flail uselessly.

"Ooo, she's a feisty one," the cheerful one observed.

"She's always been a feisty one, don't you remember?"

"Feisty and silly."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. A lot of tail pulling too."

"Now look at her, armed and dangerous."

"And still hanging out with that tracker."

"He never liked us."

"Actually, I think he liked us. Served with ketchup."

"I remember. He's the one who nicknamed us McNuggets."

At that, Nocturne stopped struggling and started pounding on the ground. She knew them all right.

The mech on her back shifted slightly and chuckled again. "I think she recognizes us. Hello, Nocturne, it's been a while."

The weight left her head. She looked up and shouted, "Get off me, you mangy scrap of cat."

All three mechs, rangy looking cheetahs, laughed together. "She does remember."

"How could I forget? Ari, get off me, now!"

Ari looked at his brothers, who grinned back at him. "What do you think, boys? Should I let her up?"

Aki trotted over and crouched down to gaze into her optics. She glared back but the mech barely flinched. "She looks pretty mad to me. Adi, get over here, what do you think?"

Adi, who'd been keeping watch, got up and walked over. He nuzzled her and grinned. "Hi, Noc, how're you doing? Life treating you good?" he asked her pleasantly.

Nocturne tried to glare at him but his gently smile softened her a tiny bit and she shook her head. "Not one of my better days so tell your brother to get off my fraggin' back. He's squishing me."

Aki laughed again. "Only if you promise not to shoot us."

"Okay, okay, I promise." Her blaster was under her so she couldn't toss it away to prove her good faith.

Ari shifted slightly as if to let her up but paused a second. "Cross your spark?"

"Yes, yes, cross my spark."

"Okay." Ari leaped to the side and out of her reach.

Aki pulled Adi back and Nocturne got to her knees. She brushed the dirt and leaves from her front and scrubbed more dirt from her face before frowning at the three cheetah cassettes.

"Trace okay?"

"He's just fine. Kind of an easy take down though. A little disappointing actually after all we'd heard about how he was such a wonderful tracker and all," Ari replied smirking.

She stood up, hands on her hips, and glared at them. "In that case…" She opened her arms and grinned at them. "is that anyway to say hello?"

With a shout, all three tackled her, knocking her to the ground, and nuzzled her. Adi started licking her, and soon three cheetahs were washing her thoroughly while she giggled and tried to push them off.

Finally exhausted, they flopped over and made a cuddle pile. Nocturne nestled between Adi and Aki while Ari settled on top of them. "Have to head back soon," Nocturne reminded them. "You guys want to get credit for the capture."

Aki cocked his head at her, ears flicking back and forth curiously. "You don't mind losing? If we stayed here a while longer we'd all be disqualified…"

"Hey, we lost fair and square. You should get the credit. And Dad won't be upset if we lose. This is my first time out and he's not expecting a whole lot. Basically told me to have fun."

Ari nodded. "If you don't mind. Mama and Papa will be please."

"I don't mind a bit but Uncle Trace might have a thing or two to say about it."

Adi twitched. "Um, maybe we'd better let him go. It took all three of us to hold him down and tie him up. He may have more than a thing or two to say." His ears flattened unhappily as he thought about that.

Ari snickered and rolled off the pile. "I'll do it."

He trotted into the trees, ears forward, tail twitching. A few minutes later there was a commotion, some hissing and growling, a few swear words and a muffled yelp. Nocturne looked at Aki and Adi and they looked back at her and they both looked at the spot where Ari had vanished. The brush rustled violently and Adi came barreling out with a leopard close on his heels. They leaped over the three friends and vanished into the woods on the other side of the trail.

"Better him than me," Aki chuckled and settled down to wait.

"At least you're all too big for him to eat now," Nocturne said with a smirk.


	2. Graduation

Second is this piece written for Tirya upon her graduation from Naval Language School. Sky, Trace, Nocturne, Bug, Jade and Orion are my characters. Heatwave, Pathfinder (Path), Nightstrike, Moonstone (Moon), Copper and Celeste belong to Tirya. Sirius and Echo belong to Shades.

 **GRADUATION**

Sky took a program from the usher and made her way down the aisle to the row of seats the family had reserved. Her little brother, Heatwave, clutched her hand tightly pulling impatiently at her while she waited for Nightstrike to make his way down the row to their seats. Pathfinder laid a hand on her shoulder, Searchlight right behind. Hound and Trace had gotten back late from their training mission and were coming separately with Echo and Moon. She smiled over her shoulder at Path and marveled at how nice everyone cleaned up. Nightstrike looked handsome in his dress uniform and Heatwave was adorable in his little suit and tie. Path fidgeted in his suit but Search looked elegant in her own dress uniform, her hair up in a neat French twist.

Sky, not that comfortable in her own dress, sat and put Wave in her lap. He squirmed to get off and she let him stand in front of her. Peering over the seat in front, he studied the empty chairs on the stage.

"Where's Papa?"

"Probably backstage, Wave. They're waiting for everybody to get here.*

He turned and looked back at the auditorium and the people arriving. "So they won't start until Da and Trace get here?"

"Nope. Isn't that nice of them?"

The little blond nodded. "Yup." He turned and faced the stage again. "I'm glad Papa is finally gra… grat… grajuating, I miss him."

"We all are, Wave. He's worked so hard for this. But he'll be busy for a long time, you know. He has to do his internship and then be a resident. I think Grampy Ratchet can help him with that so he can stay at the Ark."

Heatwave made a pouty face. "I thought he was all done."

Path leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Pretty soon, kiddo. But one thing you'll learn about Papa is that he's never happy unless he has something to do."

"Unless who has something to do?" Trace, his once shaggy blond hair was neatly trimmed and combed, sat down next to Search. Moon and Echo sat down next to him. Both men were also in their dress uniforms, Trace's pale hair and skin standing out against the space black of his jacket. Echo grinned and adjusted his jacket. He was dark to Trace's pale. Moon glowed like her namesake in her shimmery dress. At the end of the aisle a beaming Hound took his seat. His hair was newly trimmed and pulled back in a neat pony tail. His suit was brand new.

"Papa," Heatwave told him. "Everybody is here now. When will they start?"

Path chuckled and tickled his little brother. "They'll start when they're ready. You'll know because the lights will go out."

Night leaned over and straightened Wave's tie. "Patience, little brother. It won't happen any faster if you fuss about it."

Heatwave giggled and looked up at the lights and nodded. "Okay. Sorry, big brother, I'll be patient. Can I go sit with Da?"

Sky smiled. "Of course."

"Yay!" With a wave, he squeezed his way down to Hound and clambered into his lap.

Hound grinned at him and helped him into his lap. "Well, hello. You're looking very handsome."

Wave puffed with pride. "Yup, all dressed up. Only can't breathe very well. Tie too tight."

Hound frowned. "That's not good." He loosened the tie a tiny bit and then cuddled him and settled him comfortably. "Almost time, little."

Before Wave could respond the lights dimmed and the empty chairs on the stage were bathed in a spotlight. Wave gasped and then leaned forward to see better. A few seconds later a line of men and women, dressed in caps and gowns, filed out and took their seats. First Aid was first in line and took his seat at the end of the row closest to the end of the stage.

"There's Papa!" Wave announced loudly to the audience and graduates. A wave of laughter rippled through the auditorium and First Aid smiled in the direction of Wave's voice. He waved and Wave waved back enthusiastically. Hound chuckled and stood the boy on his lap so he could see more clearly. Wave leaned back against his chest, wrapping an arm around Hound's neck.

A woman in a black cap and gown came to the microphone and the ceremony began. She made a brief speech about future physicians and to everyone's surprise introduced First Aid as Valedictorian.

Aid stood, adjusting his cap carefully and moved to the microphone. Wave perked up, holding tightly onto Hound's ponytail. Hound sat up straighter as did the rest of the row. Nobody had known.

"Welcome," Aid began, his voice gentle and a bit too soft for the size of the room even with a microphone. He cleared his throat and started again, a bit more firm. "Welcome to the class of 2012 graduation ceremony. Usually these speeches are about the future of our class and how hard we worked to get here and how much we learned. Since we all know that…" Amused smile. "I thought I'd skip that and say something more personal to me. Some of you know who I am, many don't. This…" he indicated his body with a small gesture. "is not my usual form but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we have come together to celebrate an achievement. I, and my class, have completed the first step in a long process that will end with us helping other people. I was built with that purpose in mind and I am thrilled to have come another step closer.

"This amazing step, though, has required many sacrifices. We all have families and they have all given up many things to see us to this goal. My children and my grandchildren have barely seen me in the last couple of years and I know they have missed me because I have missed them terribly." He smiled sadly and made eye contact with all of them. "And I thank them for their incredible patience and I ask them to continue to be patient with me.

"It was a difficult decision to return to school, especially with my youngest still being a baby. I thought long and hard and realized that it would, in the future, be the best decision all around. I've learned more than I ever thought possible both about human medicine and about humans." He smiled again as if sharing a wonderful secret. "Humans and Cybertronians are more alike than I ever thought possible. We love and hate and strive to do the best we can and it is my pleasure to move between the two. It is my pleasure to be able to help everyone no matter what their bodies are made of.

"So… thank you, Sky and Pathfinder, Trace, little Heatwave and most of all my loving mate, Hound, and my grandchildren, too numerous to name them all here, for letting me do this with minimal complaints. I promise to make it up to you. And thank you too the University of Salem School of Medicine for accepting my rather unorthodox application and letting me study in this wonderful school." He paused and blinked away what looked like tears before he nodded to the faculty and the graduates and returned to his seat.

Somewhere in the back someone started clapping and a familiar voice shouted, "Way to go, little bro." Aid peered into the shadows and made out the shapes of his brothers and teammates standing in the back and clapping hard. Sky looked back and then stood and started clapping. Path jumped to his feet followed by Trace and then the whole row was standing and clapping and cheering.

Aid blushed and wiped at his eyes but smiled with pleasure. Finally the crowd settled and the ceremony went on. When all the speakers had finished and the diplomas passed out, the graduates joined the audience. Heatwave launched himself into Aid's arms and hugged him tightly, kissing him soundly on the cheek. Aid laughed and hugged him back. Hound took Aid's cap off and put it on Wave's head.

"I'm a grajuate," he crowed.

"Indeed you are, little one." Aid said, tickling him gently.

Pretty soon the entire family was surrounding him, hugging and kissing and congratulating him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were speaking?" Sky demanded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it worked, love." Hound grinned and hugged Aid and Wave.

Streetwise pounded Aid on the back. "Best speech I ever heard. You thanked all the right people and kept it short."

Aid staggered and caught his balance against Hound who grabbed his shoulders. "That was the plan, Streets. Didn't want to bore you."

Aid looked around, smiling at his beautiful family, all dressed up for his benefit. One person was missing. "Blades couldn't bear to change?"

Groove shook his head but his huge grin didn't falter. "Little Bro, do we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Aid looked doubtful considering who was talking about a surprise. "Oookay…"

Hotspot gave an amused laugh. "Relax, Aid, it's not bad. C'mon, everyone, the surprise isn't going to wait too long."

The rest of the Protectobots led the way. Sky glanced at Night, puzzled and he shrugged back. Trace and Path exchanged amused but clueless looks and followed with their mates.

Hotspot lead the group to a remote parking lot and sitting there was Blades in helicopter mode. Aid grinned, thrilled to see him but a little sad that he hadn't wanted to watch the ceremony but he understood.

As they appeared, Blades opened his hatch and out poured the grandchildren. Noc and Bug helped the little ones down the ramp and carried the still toddling twins, Jade and Copper. Orion held Celeste's hand and Sirius carried a big, beautifully wrapped present.

Before Aid could react, he was thoroughly glomped by the flock. "Grampy!"

Aid beamed and hugged the girls. Then he found his arms full of Jade and Copper, who hugged him tightly. Bug and Noc waited for the flock to finish and stepped in for their hugs.

"Congratulation, Grampy," Bug said.

Noc kissed him on the cheek. "You did good, Grampy. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, children. You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

Sirius, Orion and Celeste hung back nervously while their cousins greeted Aid. Finally they approached him.

Aid bent down and set the twins on the floor and kneeled in front of the three. "Hello, littles."

"Hi, Grampy," Orion answered softly. Sirius bounced up and down impatiently. "Grampy! We got you a present."

"You did? You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to. We saved our money." Celeste reached for his hand and he took it gently.

"Open it!" Sirius shoved it at him.

Aid took the present and admired it. "I'm not sure I want to. It's so beautiful."

"Grampy!" Sirius protested. Orion huffed impatiently.

"Okay, okay." He smiled and removed the paper carefully, folding it neatly so he could save it. He opened the box and gazed at the items inside. "Oh, littles… You must've saved for a long time." He lifted out the stethoscope and held it up. There was an Autobot symbol on the bell. He placed it around his neck and lifted out the crisp white lab coat. His name was embroidered over the pocket and an Autobot patch was sewn on the upper sleeve. He slipped it on.

"It fits perfectly. Thank you so much." He gathered the three into his arms and hugged them. "I love it."

Orion, Sirius and Celeste hugged him back, all three grinning happily.

First Aid stood and looked over his family. "Thank you all for this. For your patience and your support. I couldn't have done it without that, without you. I love you all."

Hound put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "it's only what you deserve, love."

The rest of the family surrounded him, taking turns hugging him. He sighed happily, ready for the next step in his education.


	3. Surprise!

A birthday fic written for Tirya. As always Sky, Nocturn, Trace, Bug plus half the flock Feather and Cloud and Searchlight are mine. Moon, Nightstrike, the other half of the flock Wing and Bird, Celeste, and Path are Tirya. Echo is Shades'.

 **Surprise!**

They'd been whispering about it for weeks. Hound and his oldest Granddaughter, Nocturne, had decided to throw a surprise birthday party for his mate, First Aid. Being one of the first generation of Autobots built on Earth, everyone knew his date of activation. When Nocturne had found the date out, she'd approached Hound with the idea and since nobody had ever thrown a party for him before –it wasn't a custom among the Autobots since most didn't know their dates of activation–Hound had cheerfully gone along with the idea.

Hound had promptly enlisted the help of anybody who'd stand still long enough for him to grab and they'd done an amazing decorating job. Streamers and balloons hung everywhere including a huge sign strung across the back wall that said, "Happy Birthday, First Aid."

The entire family began gathering in the lounge and it was a large and active group. Nocturne's parents, Sky and Nightstrike, kept a close eye on her little sisters while she made sure there would be enough energon for the adults and sparkling rations for the children. The flock, as the little girls were known as, flitted around the room like birds inspecting all the decorations and asking questions of anybody who'd pay them attention.

Trace, Hound's and Aid's youngest, and his two mates, Moonstone and Echo, came in while the flock was being removed from the highest cabinet in the lounge. The tiny sparkling on Echo's shoulders squealed in delight and sent out a chorus of chirps and trills, which the flock immediately responded to. They came rushing over, surrounding the new arrivals.

"Ce'st, Ce'st," the girls chorused. "Put C'est down so we can play."

Celeste's parents exchanged looks, came to a seemingly silent agreement and Echo set the little girl down on the floor. She was immediately buried in a pile of little girls. She finally emerged clicking, chirping and trilling and giggling. "Birdies," she crowed and the flock dragged her away to play.

Sky grinned at them as she came over. "We'll watch them. She'll be fine."

Trace chuckled and hugged his sister in greeting. "I'm not worried, Sis. Celeste is a scrappy little thing."

Moon nodded but Echo looked worried as his blind daughter was led away by the wild flock of birds, but the sounds of the birds and Celeste talking and chirping in their own language calmed him and he finally grinned. "As long as they don't take her flying."

Sky looked shocked and then realized he was teasing. "I am not ready for that, Echo. Don't even tease about it."

Trace laughed and noogied her. "I can't wait. When do they get their wings?"

Sky just shook her head. "Whenever it happens, it'll be too soon. Not my decision though. Well, it is since I'll be building their new shells but … Heh, sorry, you don't want to hear the gory details."

Trace smirked. "No, not really. " He glanced at the giggling mass of little girls who were inspecting the pile of presents. "I don't think I ever thanked you enough for the great job you did on Celeste's shell."

"You did, little bro and it was my pleasure. She's very special and deserves it. Besides she made it hers. I only provided the framework."

Moon nodded in agreement next to him and Echo dragged his optics from his daughter long enough to give Sky a hug. "Above and beyond, Sky. Thank you."

Sky blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Just doing my job, guys."

Thankfully, she was saved by the arrival of her twin brother, his mate and their little one. Little Bug clung to Path's hand, thumb firmly in his mouth, and took in everything with large bright blue optics. He spotted his cousins and looked up at his mother.

"Mama, go play?"

Searchlight grinned and nodded. "You don't have to ask to play with your cousins, Bugaboo. Go ahead."

He hugged her and then hugged Path and trotted over to the gift table. The girls squealed when they saw him and he was lost in a pile of giggling cousins.

Sky watched with a grin as her daughters buried the hapless little mech before greeting her brother and mate with hearty hugs. "Sandy! Search!" She gave Path a long inspection, searching his face carefully. "You look happy. Everything going well? Bug looks marvelous."

Path grinned at her. "I am happy, sis. And everything is good. Bug is a joy, Search is my life…" He glanced lovingly at his mate who blushed brightly.

"He's exaggerating, Sky," Search said with a sigh. "Besides, he's got it wrong. He saved my life." She kissed him on the cheek.

Sky smirked at them. "Right, got it. I'm happy for both of you and for Bug… still no name for him?"

Search smiled indulgently at her. "When the right name comes along, he'll know it. Just like his father. Sometimes these things take time."

"Ah, right, got it. I won't ask again."

"it's okay, sis, you're not the first to ask." Path hugged her again, but before he could say anything else, Hound interrupted them with an announcement.

"It looks like everybody is here so I'm going to get the guest of honor here. Everybody knows what to do? I don't think we need to hide, do you?" Heads shook around the room and he nodded. "Okay, comming him now."

Nocturne made one last inspection and glanced at the little ones. Not wanting them to be lost in the commotion, she gathered them up and herded them to the front of the group. She had a feeling her grandfather would love to see them altogether like this, eager to greet him. The little girls giggled and fidgeted until she sent them a "be quiet" message over the gestalt bond that was growing stronger between them every day. The flock immediately settled down and Celeste and Bug, sensing the change, calmed too.

Hound watched everyone settle into place with pleasure. This was his family. He'd never imagined he'd had children let alone grandchildren but here they were and he loved every one of them. He let the conversations go on for a few more minutes but when he sensed his mate over their bond, he raised his hand. "Shhhh, he's here."

Silence fell as everyone eagerly turned towards the door. It slid open seconds later and First Aid entered not yet aware of who was there to greet him.

Nocturne grinned and shouted, "Surprise!"

The rest of the room shouted with her and the children squealed and ran towards him. First Aid froze in astonishment as six tiny sparklings tackled him.

"Happy birt'day!" they chorused. Wing and Feather climbed up his legs and settled in his arms and gave him matching kisses on his cheeks. Bug clung to his right leg and Celeste glomped his left. Bird and Cloud hung back just a bit and gazed up at him with huge optics. Nocturne arrived and picked them up and held them out so they could give their grandfather kisses.

First Aid stood in stunned disbelief for a few moments but the hugs and kisses from the little ones woke him up and he smiled softly behind his mask. With sparklings clinging to his legs, he walked slowly into the room taking in all the smiling faces, the decorations and the table of gifts.

"I…don't know what to say…" his voice was soft.

Hound touched his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything."

First Aid glanced at his mate, his children and their mates and the grandchildren. "Can I say thank you?"

"I think that's adequate," Hound said, winking at him.

First Aid shifted Feather and Wing so he could use his hands. Reaching up, he removed his mask and visor, revealing the tears on his cheeks and the happy smile. "Thank you, all, for being my family." He hugged and kissed Wing and Feather as the rest of the family rushed to his side to share the hugs and kisses.


	4. The Gift

Most likely another birthday fic for Tirya. Bug and Orion are mine. Sirius is Shades', Celeste is Tiyra's.

The Gift

Bug stood in the corridor staring at the door. On the other side was the girl he'd fallen in love with and then hurt in the worst way he could imagine. She'd said she'd forgiven him but her family, especially her two brothers, had not. In fact, her brothers had made it pretty clear that he wasn't welcome. He still carried the bruises from the beating they'd warned him away with.

He had taken the beating silently, feeling he'd deserved it, and hadn't even felt relief when their grandfather and uncle had pulled them off of him. The pain reminded him of the pain he'd caused their sister.

He raised his fist to knock, a small present in his other hand. His palms felt sweaty and he nearly changed his mind but the gift, its scent strong even to his rather weak nose, gave him courage.

He knocked and waited, nearly turning away again when his fear of the two younger boys came back. Actually, he was more afraid of Orion than Sirius. Orion was only a wee bit older than Sirius but a good deal taller, heavier and stronger than either of them. Bug was 18 and shouldn't have been afraid of a 13 year old except when the 13 year old was better trained and very angry. That was when he felt the fear was justified.

He had just about decided that no one was home when the door opened and he looked down into the beautiful but unseeing eyes of Celeste, the girl he'd hurt. He stared silently at her, afraid to speak, worried that she'd turn him away when she realized who it was.

Celeste tilted her head curiously, waiting for the unseen person to identify himself. She sniffed the air and blinked at the strong scent. "Hello?"

"Hi…" Bug said quietly.

Her face lit up when she recognized his voice. "Bug!"

"Yeah…" he answered, happy that she seemed happy to see him.

She looked over her shoulder nervously. "Shhhh, they're in their room. They have their Primus forsaken music turned up loud so if you're quiet…" She smiled softly and reached for his hand, her fingers touching his shirt. She sighed softly. "I missed you."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I missed you too. So much."

She led him by the hand to her room and shut the door behind her. He thought that was very brave of her. He wasn't going to hurt her but it was possible she didn't know that.

"I'm glad you came, Buggy. But why? Orion is still making noises about what he'll do if he catches you with me again…" She smiled softly, "even though he's been warned what will happen to him if he does do anything. He's as stubborn as a dinobot. And I think maybe just as stupid sometimes."

Bug winced a little at that. He didn't want another beating. He hadn't been able to walk for a week after the first one.

"I know it's your birthday in a couple of days and, well, Christmas is coming up and I don't think I'll be allowed to give you your present at your party, since I'm not even invited, so…" He turned her hand over and put the small round object wrapped in brown paper on her palm.

She looked surprised and then smiled. "Bug! Oh, thank you. And sorry about that. I would've invited you, you know."

His heart skipped a beat at the reaction and he smiled back. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will… it's from you, after all." She took the present in both hands and brought it to her nose. "It smells wonderful. Cloves, like baking and…" She wrinkled her forehead thoughtfully. "Oranges. What is it, Bug?"

"Open it."

"Awww, you're not going to tell me?" Her fingers found the string that was holding the paper closed and untied it carefully removing the paper. Her nose wrinkled at the sudden whiff of the strong scent of cloves and the feel of the object. "It's spiky. What is it?"

"It's called a clove pomander. It's… sort of a traditional Christmas… thing. I thought it would be perfect for you. It smells good and has texture. I saw a picture of it and made one. The cloves form a pattern…"

"A pomander… I like the name. A pattern?" She felt the orange, concentrating hard as she ran her fingers over the cloves embedded in the fruit. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Stars! It's covered in stars! Oh, Bug… "

"So you like it?" Bug asked carefully.

"I love it, Bug. Thank you. "

"I figured that even if you can't see the stars you can still feel them. And it smells good while you're admiring them."

"That's so thoughtful… And you made it yourself… I don't know what to say."

He smiled sadly at her. "You're talking to me. That's enough, Celeste. I can't ask for anymore right now." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead and then backed away.

She reached up and touched the spot, a smile that nearly matched his on her lips. "Give me time, Bug, okay?"

"Of course, Celeste. I did a horrible thing. I didn't expect you to forgive me so quickly, I'm grateful for that. Plus… you know I'll wait forever for you."

Holding the forgotten pomander in her hands, she nodded. "I know you will. I still love you, Bug. I know you didn't mean to… to do it the way you did. I forgive you in my head. My heart will take a little longer to heal. But you know what? You've helped it by just being you, by remembering my birthday and by taking the time to be thoughtful. Thank you for that too."

Her smile widened and she lifted the pomander to her nose again. "From now on, when I smell cloves and oranges, I'll think of you."

Bug sighed. "I can't ask for more. I won't bother you anymore tonight. Have a nice party." He turned to the door and peeked out, making sure the coast was clear. "G'bye."

Celeste opened her mouth to say something and then changed her mind. "Bye, Bug. And thank you again. I'll save a piece of cake for you, okay?"

He looked back at her, surprised. "Okay. That sounds great, thanks. Well, I guess I'd better go."

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

He didn't look back as hurried through the living area and out the door. Pausing in the corridor, he rubbed suddenly stinging eyes.

"Happy birthday, Celeste," he whispered to the closed door before heading back to his own quarters.


	5. Once Upon a Time

Another birthday fic for Tirya. This is the last chronologically. Bug and Celeste are married. Moon still hates Bug but has had issues of her own and can't spare the energy to make a show of it. Bug and Artemis are mine. Moon, Celeste and Phoenix are Tirya's.

Once Upon a Time

"Celeste?" Bug set down the tray on the bedside table and leaned over his sleeping mate. He touched her cheek gently trying not to startle her. He hated to wake her, she'd had a restless night, the baby they were expecting had kicked and squirmed for hours keeping her awake. He knew she needed her sleep but the day was getting on and he had to go to work.

She stirred and mumbled something he couldn't hear and then opened her eyes. She stared around sightlessly. "Bug?"

"It's me, love. Time to wake up."

"I just got to sleep…" She tried not to whine but she was so tired.

"I know but your mother is waiting. I can tell her to go home…" He didn't want to. Moon and Celeste were just starting to rebuild their relationship and he didn't want to interfere with that. She needed all the help she could get to take care of their baby.

"No, that's okay." She clumsily turned over and sat up. "I smell breakfast. Eggs? And toast. Bug, you didn't have to."

"It's your birthday, it's the least I could do. And are you sure you can deal with your mother? She has Phee and Arty with her."

"Yes, yes, I want to see them…if you think I should…" She looked in his direction, suddenly unsure. She was tired and it was getting so hard to get around. She couldn't understand how Bug's mother, who was due any day now could move around so well. Searchlight was so much bigger.

Bug sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Celeste, it's up to you. It's not my job to tell you what to do."

"I know, Bug. I'm trying." She felt for his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Yes, I want to see them. But let me eat first and then get cleaned up."

"I'll tell your mom."

"Thank you." Celeste made herself comfortable, Bug positioning the pillow behind her back. "Milk at 10, eggs at 10 on the plate, buttered toast at 5, fruit cup at 3, knife and fork and spoon at the usual places," he told her.

"Thanks, you're sweet." She felt around for the plate and utensils and took a drink of milk. Bug watched a moment and then went out into the living area.

Moon looked up from nursing Artemis. The baby was getting big… like her dad. Bug grimaced slightly at that thought but quickly hid it with a smile. Phoenix was exploring the room, fingering all the knick knacks. He stopped and looked at Bug guiltily.

Bug grinned at him. "You can touch, just be careful."

Moon tried to smile at that but could only produce a tilt at the corner of her mouth. "She'll be out soon?" She hated the way Bug seemed to control her daughter.

"She's eating but once she's done she'll be out…"

Before he could finish, Phee frowned and started to cry. "I want to see big sissy!"

"Phee…" Moon said warningly. "Let her wake up and eat. You know how cranky you are when you just wake up. And it's her birthday, she deserves some alone time."

Phee yelled louder and headed for the door. "I want to see her now!"

Bug caught him and lifted him up, tossing him a bit to distract him. "Phee, would you like to give sissy the birthday present I got her?"

"Really? I can? What'd you get her? Can I see?"

"It's all wrapped up. But you can hold it while we wait." He carried Phee to his small office and pointed to a prettily wrapped package on his desk. It had a large bow and bells that tinkled when Phee picked it up.

"It makes noise." He shook it again and grinned at the bells. "Is that so she'll think it's pretty since she can't see the colors?"

"Yup. She can't see the wrapping at all but she can feel the bow and hear the bells." He tilted his head and looked at Phee. "Do the bells and bow make it pretty for you since you can't see the colors?"

Phee nodded vigorously. "Yupyup. It's real pretty." He shook it again.

"Then sissy will really like it too." Bug took Phee's hand and led him back to Moon and Arty.

Moon had finished feeding the baby and had put her on the floor. The little girl had pulled herself to her feet and was cruising around the table, grinning and making random cooing sounds.

"Mama! Look at the pretty present!" Phee ran to Moon and held up the package and shook it. Moon smiled and lifted the toddler into her lap.

"It's beautiful. Don't forget we have a present for Celeste too. It's not as pretty but it's from us." She didn't look up at Bug. She tried not to resent him for taking Celeste away from her, for nearly turning her daughter against her, but it was hard. She'd been disappointed when Celeste had gone ahead and married him after everything. And then getting pregnant. She gritted her teeth but managed a smile for Phee. "Maybe you should let Bug give sissy his present…"

Phee shook his head. "Nooo! Mama, Bug said I could do it. Right, Buggy? Right?"

Bug nodded. "It's okay, Auntie Moon. It'll make him happy."

"We can't always have everything we want."

Bug pursed his lips and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "Auntie Moon…"

"Yes, Bug?" Her voice was cool.

"Nothing…" He turned away and watched Arty explore. She was so much like her father, curious, smart and unable to stay in one place very long.

Before the silence could get any more strained, the door opened and Celeste appeared still wearing her nightgown but her face was scrubbed and her hair combed. Moon had to admit that pregnancy agreed with her. Moon hadn't seen Celeste in a few weeks and she'd filled out and glowed with good health.

"Mama?"

Phee squealed and ran to her, glomping her legs. "Sissy! Happy Birthday!"

She staggered and almost fell, her large belly upsetting her sense of balance. "Phee!" she squeaked. "Careful, little one."

Moon and Bug jumped up together to grab Phee but Bug reached them first and gathered Phee up in his arms.

Moon frowned and supported Celeste. "Are you okay, Celeste?"

Celeste laughed and nodded. "I'm fine. It's okay, really. Where's Phee? I want to give him a hug."

"I have him, love," Bug said and handed him to her. "Be careful, he's getting heavy and Grampy Aid said not to lift too much now."

"I'm not lifting, Buggy, you're handing him to me and it's okay. I won't hold him long." She took the toddler and hugged him, giving his a kiss on the cheek.

Phee giggled and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Happy birthday, sissy. We have presents for you. You can open them now!"

"Presents? For me?" Celeste set Phee down and went directly to the couch to sit down next to Moon. "I didn't expect anything."

Artemis dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to Celeste and pulled herself to her feet using her sister's nightgown for handholds. "babababa!" she babbled.

Celeste grinned and tickled the baby's cheek. "Do you have my present, Arty?"

"I do, I do!" Phee announced. "Can I give them to her now, Buggy, Mama?"

Moon couldn't maintain her jealousy of Bug with Phee being so eager and sincere. She smiled gently and nodded. "You know where we left our present, go ahead and get it."

Bug noticed her change in mood and relaxed. He'd given up trying to figure out how to win Moon over. "Go ahead, Phee."

Phee ran to where he'd left Bug's present and grabbed it. The bells tinkled and Celeste grinned, turning her head in that direction. He stuffed the package under his arm and ran to where Moon had left their present. It was a much larger box, almost too big for him to handle, but he managed to lift it and staggered over to Celeste. He put the big present on the floor and placed the smaller one in her hands. "This is from Buggy."

She took it and shook it to hear the bells. "So pretty. What do you think it is, Phee?"

"I don't know, Sissy. Open it! I want to see!"

She felt the package, fingering the bow and the bells, before she ripped it open. She held the flat object in her hands and ran her fingers over the slick surface curiously. She frowned slightly. "What is it? A data pad?"

Phee leaned over and examined it. "Looks like one. Sort of."

"It's sort of a data pad," Bug said. "Turn it on."

Her fingers found the button and she pressed it. "Good morning, Celeste. How may I help you?" Wheeljack's voice asked politely.

Phee squealed. "it's Uncle 'Jack!"

Celeste tilted her head at it and then looked up blankly. "I don't understand?"

The pad answered her. "What don't you understand? I can answer any question you might have."

Bug chuckled. "It is a data pad but it's special. It's completely voice activated. You can ask it questions, have it write for you or read back documents."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Bug… I… Oh, Bug, this is amazing. Where'd you get it?"

Phee crawled up next to her and poked at it. "Uncle 'Jack?"

Bug sat down on the other side. "Wheeljack helped me design and build it. I promise it won't explode."

The pad responded to Phee. "Would you like me to send a message to 'Uncle Jack'?"

Phee giggled. "It understands me."

"It understands and it learns. Try it out, Celeste."

Celeste touched the smooth surface gently sliding her fingers over it. "What should I do? Oh, I know. Send an email to Bug."

"What would you like the email to say, Celeste?" The pad asked politely in Wheeljack's voice.

"Ummm, Dearest Buggy, Thank you for this amazing gift. I love it and I love you. Love, Celeste."

The pad repeated the message quietly. "Message sent. Anything else, Celeste?"

Celeste blinked and shook her head. "uh, no, thank you. That was fine."

Bug's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. He read the email back to them. "You can text and you can call me. You can do anything you want, actually."

"Can I play with it?" Phee asked, bouncing in his seat.

"I guess so. He can't hurt it, can he, Bug?"

"Nope. It's super tough. Jack really knows how to build things to resist explosions and general destruction. Go ahead, Phee."

Phee grinned and then looked at Moon. "Is it okay, Mama?"

Moon sighed but also smiled, happy that Phee asked her for permission as well. "Yes, it's okay, little, but first why don't you give Celeste our present."

"Oh, yeah. We got you the best present, Sissy." He shoved the big box over to her and struggled to lift it up onto the couch. "Happy birthday, Celeste!"

She explored it with her hands. "It's so big. What is it?"

"Open it, open it!"

"Okay, okay!" She chuckled and ripped the paper off.

While she unwrapped, Arty grabbed the pad and sat on the floor mouthing it happily. Bug picked her up and set her on his lap, occasionally wiping the drool from the surface of the device. He watched curiously as Celeste slowly revealed the gift of a large book.

She set the book on her lap. It barely fit since her belly was in the way but she managed to open it and run her fingers over the raised dots. "It's a book of…of children's stories." Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Mama…"

Moon was surprised by her reaction. "Do you like it? It's so you can read to your baby."

"I…I love it, Mama. It's perfect, thank you." She held out her arms to hug Moon.

Moon scooted over and hugged her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I'm glad. And you're welcome."

Phee studied the book and its indecipherable rows of dots. "Can you read to me, Sissy? I want a story."

Celeste blinked and smiled softly at her little brother. "Of course, Phee, come sit next to me." She patted the couch and Phee scrambled up to sit next to her.

Bug grinned at the scene. It was what he imagined it would be like having a child. He bounced Arty on his knee and smiled at Moon. Moon had to smile back, pleased that her gift had received such an enthusiastic reception and touched by Bug's patience with the little ones. He was going to be a good father, like his father before him.

Celeste opened the book to the table of contents and found a story. She turned to it and ran her fingers over the dots and began to read. "Once upon a time…"


End file.
